Containers such as bottles provided with a body having such a shape with a substantially triangular cross section and with faces rounded out are already known (see for example documents DE GM 8003050, WO 2005/030590). In these known containers the edges are curved with a relatively small radius of curvature.
For applications that sell in extremely high numbers, such as bottled drink water for example, it is important to reduce the cost of the containers to a minimum, which means using as little material as possible in the manufacture of each container, which in turn means that the walls, of each container must be as thin as possible. Because of their very small radius of curvature, if the edges of the body of a container are deformed for example when the rounded faces of the body are subjected to a radially directed force (as when grasped in the hand), these edges “break”, otherwise said they deform in an angular, inelastic manner and are unable to revert to their original form. When deformed in this way, a container loses its stability and, because of its damaged appearance, is no longer saleable.
Admittedly, it is already known from document WO 2005/123517 to adapt the edges by designing them with a projecting form incorporating a rounded portion of the wall flanked by two columns. However, this known arrangement is more particularly designed to prevent the edge deforming when the container is being filled with a hot product. It is not therefore possible for this arrangement to give the edge greater elastic deformability when the rounded faces of the body are subjected to a force acting radially towards the interior. Besides, the resulting bulges between the rounded faces of the body do little for the container's aesthetic qualities.